Sasuke's reward
by rcr
Summary: SasuHina KabuHina. Hinata is brought as a reward for his loyalty by Orochimaru. Sasu, even though he wants her, rejects her and that leads an opening for Kabu. what will happen when Sasuke notices that something is going on between Kabuto and Hinata?
1. New arrival

I do not own Naruto

**Warning: **Horrible spelling and grammar.

**AN: ** This story isn't that original, but I needed to use something to get Kabuto and Hinata together...so I had to turn into SasuHina. At first it might be KabuHina but it will end on Sasuhina.

Well, I send this chapter to my reviewer of chapter 11-12 on _What about me_.

They seemed to like it, so here it is.

Rated T

**Sasuke's Reward**

**Chapter 1**

**New arrival**  
------------------------------

"Sasuke Orochimaru needs you." Kabuto's voice echoed through the hallways.

A creaking door opened, revealing the sharigan wielder. "What does he want?" Annoyance could be interpret in every word.

Kabuto in return responded with the same tone. "How should I know. Just fallow me."

Kabuto opened a door and let Sasuke go in first, he fallowed afterwards.

Sasuke examined the room they were in. The room was twice as big as his, it had a king size bed, a drawer next to it, a base with some flowers on top of the drawer, and several female clothes in the bed.

The female clothes catched his attention. Was somebody new going to be living there now? It was a female, that part was obvious. Why were they giving her so much importance? Who was she?

"Whose room is this?" Curiosity won him over.

"Yours." A little chuckle came out with Kabuto's answer.

"What do you mean? If its mine, then why are there female clothes on that bed?"

"Hmph, if I knew I wouldn't be here...would I?"

That was true, Kabuto had only stayed for curiosity. He should have expected this from Kabuto, since he too was a genius...in his own way. Kabuto also noticed the female clothes and became curious as well.

Then Orochimaru's dreadful voice was heard outside the room. "huhu, don't worry dear. We will treat you right."

The door opened and both Kabuto and Sasuke's eye widened for a momment.

Standing next to Orochimaru was Hinata, looking down at the floor. She had changed a bit. Her hair had grown longer and reached her shoulders; although she continued wearing the same baggy clothes, which Sasuke detested."

He still remembered how she looked four years ago. Yes, four long years had passed; Sasuke decided to stay with Orochimaru, even after his teammates and Sai had gone after him to bring him back.

Orochimaru had taken over another body instead of Sasuke's, since he said, "Sasuke has not reached his full power." Was he really that valuable, that orochimaru had to wait?

Sasuke looked at the shy Hyuuga heiress. She had been the only girl that was never after him, but his loudmouth teammate. She was the one his eyes long for, but never showed it. Shew was #1 on his list...well actually the only one on his list of girls he would consider reviving his clan with. Not only did she have a powerful bloodline but had sweet gentle manners. She was the one and only one that would help him revive his clan; that was the plan before he left to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke." His thoughts were cut by Orochimaru.

"Hn."

" I have a little reward for your loyalty and good job." Orochimaru gave Hinata's shoulder a little push. She quickly walked up in front of Sasuke and looked at him in the eyes for a while. He could see embarrassment on her white, pupil less eyes. He was quite surprised when she cupped his face with both hands, and gaved him a peck.

**AN: **This is the first Chpt. What did you thing? Told you it wasn't that original, but I need to get some Kabuto and Hinata...which won't be seen until a while. Toward at the end it will be completely SasuHina. Please review.

Oh by the way. What do you consider this? A Angst, Romance, drama?

REVIEW! I will continue when I get enough reviews. Thanks.

**Next chapter:**

"S-Sasuke please...I am willing."

He pulled her away from him. "No you are not. I will not take you if that is what you want. Not now...not ever." Sasuke left the room.

After a while Kabuto entered the room and walked up to Hinata, gaved her a smile and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about him. Come, I'll show you around."


	2. rejection

I do not own Naruto

**Warning: **Horrible spelling and grammar.

**AN: ** This story isn't that original, but I needed to use something to get Kabuto and Hinata together...so I had to turn into SasuHina. At first it might be KabuHina but it will end on Sasuhina.

Rated T

**Sasuke's Reward**

**Chapter 2**

**Rejection**  
------------------------------

" I have a little reward for your loyalty and good job." Orochimaru gave Hinata's shoulder a little push. She quickly walked up in front of Sasuke and looked at him in the eyes for a while. He could see embarrassment on her white, pupil less eyes. He was quite surprised when she cupped his face with both hands, and gaved him a peck.

She quickly released her hands from his cheeks, her lips from his lips and backed away a few steps. Her face turned red and she tried hidding her emberracement by looking down at the floor once more.

Was...the kiss the reward? How the hell did the snake Senin know about his feelings for her? Was he mocking him? Sure, he enjoyed the kiss but like hell would he show his emotions.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress to the most powerful clan in Konoha." Kabuto walked up to Hinata as everyone stared at him. "Don't you remember me? We met during the Chuunin exam...I healed you?" She nodded a no. "Sigh. Well, its O.K." He gently shuffle her hair. "Welcome."

Kabuto remember Orochimaru telling him a new Konoha ninja would be joinin them, yet he didn't tell him who or why.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly as he looked at Orochimaru.

"She is here for you. To help you restore your clan."

Sasuke became furious, he was sure she had not come here out of her own free will. He was sure she had been taken away from the place wanted to be the most.

"I don't want her, take her back!"

Hearing Sasuke's harsh tone of voice made Hinata shrink back.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Sasuke please don't take me for a fool. I know you want her and she is willing to stay here with you and help you." Orochimaru looked at Hinata. "Right my dear?"

"Y-Yes." She looked at the ground after her answered as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Sasuke knew he couldn't trust Orochimaru. So he asked, "Is she here out of here out of her own free will or did you threaten her to come?"

"Hmph. Very well, since you insist...yes, I did threaten her. It was either, this or her cousin's death."

There was an odd silence before Hinata spoke.

"S-Sasuke...Its alright...besides, I will have a better life here than back home. I-I ...will...I'll be treated better." She gaved him an assuring smile.

"So you are saying that forcing you to sleep with someone you barely even know and don't even love is treating you better?" His words came out mockingly.

"I-I..." Hinata was only willing to do this because she cared for her cousin's life. Orochimaru's minions had kidnapped her and taken her to the legendary senin. He threaten to kill her dear Neji-Nissan if she didn't agreed to assist him in his plan. Orochimaru told her she had to help Sasuke restore his clan and do it willingly. She had to attend his needs; she basically had to act like a wife would.

"Go back Hinata...I don't need you." Sasuke started heading to the door.

"Ku ku ku But Sasuke, don't you think that it would be a good idea to start restoring your clan? Restoring your clan at the same time as you are getting stronger to get revenge would be really smart. Think about it Sasuke...she is willing to help you."

Sasuke turned around, "SHE IS NOT WILLING!" Sasuke's breathing was now labored. '_How dare he mock me_.'

Hinata ran up to him and hugged him. She didn't love him, that was true but she was being forced to do this. She hugged him tightly to assure him she was willing. Although she trully wasn't, if it was up to her she would just let him be. Yet Orochimaru was there. He had told her before that she had to try to convince him...act like she trully wanted to do this.

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked out and left them alone in the room. Both teens that own powerful bloodline stayed there in silence for minutes that seemed like hours. Sasuke didn't want her to let go but knew it was too good to be truth. She was being forced, she didn't want this. Finally Hinata broke the tension along with his thoughts.

"S-Sasuke please...I am willing."

He pulled her away from him. "No you are not. I will not take you if that is what you want. Not now...not ever." Sasuke left the room.

After a while Kabuto entered the room and walked up to Hinata, gaved her a smile and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about him. Come, I'll show you around."

AN: Please review. This chpt will explain most of the questions asked. I hope you like it. As you noticed, I used Neji...(her weak spot) to make her agree with Orochimaru's plan.

Please review. I want to receive enough reviews to be able to able to post the next chapter.

PS: **ITALY WON! World Champion! **_YAY! _ We are celebrating...well mostly my dad and my brother. My mom doesn't care if Mexico or Italy won (the two teams we were rooting for...and obviously USA. We were hoping since the beggining that Germany lost quickly and didn't get to play much...sorry but we don't like germany that much.). They've been watching the final game between Italy and France. I been cooking and posting "What about me." for my bro. My brother finished the chapt. but didn't know how to post it and decided to watch the game instead. Right now I decided to share some of my happiness before posting this new chapt and going back and celebratre with the family...we are going to go to the pool and dance some cumbia with some friends and neighbors, as we are going to eat Carne Asada! Za za za! y a tu za, y a tu za. (4 x) (dancing)

**Next chpt.:**

Kabuto chuckle a bit.

"What?"

"Oh, I love it when you blush. It makes you look so cute."

"I-I..."

"Haha, there it goes again. Seriously, right now somebody could confuse you with a tomatoe."

"I-I can't help it...I j-just can't control my blushing."

"Oh, don't try. I enjoy it."

Sasuke backed away from the door, he couln't take it, he couldn't listen anymore. He didn't trust Kabuto at all, he was sweet talking Hinata. Lately those tow had been really friendly and that disturbed him a bit. They were getting too close to his liking.


	3. New Development

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 3**

**New Development**

----

A week had passed already and Hinata was still there. Sasuke was mad, He wanted her to leave; she didn't deserve to be in a place like this. He tried avoiding the Hyuuga girl, mostly by staying in his room when he wasn't training or learing something new. The Hyuuga had stayed in the room that Orochimaru had arranged for the two of them. He stayed in his old rom. He wasn't going to taint her pureness. He was dirty and she was clean...he just couldn't do it even when he wanted to.

----

At the momment, Sasuke was resting and avoiding the Hyuuga as he laid in silence in his room. There was complete silence.

His sharp hearing caugh the sound of faint steps and voices. One of the voices sounded like Hinata's. Curiosity got the best of him. He got up, walked to the door and leaned on it to hear better. He heard Kabuto's voice.

"I think its great you are interested in medicine."

"Thanks."

"As I told you, I am a medi-nin. I know a lot so maybe if you don't care about spending too much time with me...I could train you."

"NO! Not at all! I would really love to learn more. Besides...I-I enjoy y-your company."

Kabuto chuckle a bit.

"What?"

"Oh, I love it when you blush. It makes you look so cute."

"I-I..."

"Haha, there it goes again. Seriously, right now somebody could confuse you with a tomatoe."

"I-I can't help it...I j-just can't control my blushing."

"Oh, don't try. I enjoy it."

Sasuke backed away from the door, he couln't take it, he couldn't listen anymore. He didn't trust Kabuto at all, he was sweet talking Hinata. Lately those tow had been really friendly and that disturbed him a bit. They were getting too close to his liking.

Dinner time had come and Sasuke decided to join everyone in the dinning room. He was the first to arrive so he set himself in the end of the rectangular table.

A few minutes after he arrived Kabuto along with Hinata arrived.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata wasn't able to hide her surprsed face. She hadn't seen him for a while.

"Well, Well, Well. Finally Sasuke has decided to honor us with his presence." Kabuto sarchastically said before smirking.

"Hn." Sasuke just glared at them, but mostly at Kabuto.

"Come Hinata, sit next to me."

Sasuke felt like gagging when he saw Kabuto acting like a gentlemen; when he pulled Hinata's chair out so she could sit down. He couldn't stand her blush as she held Kabuto's hand that was helping her to her seat.

From the inside his blood was boiling and he was cursing Kabuto; yet in the outside he seemed relaxed and cool.

Everyone was done with their dinner but were just sitting there in silence.

Sasuke would leer at Hinata and Kabuto every once in a while. Hinata just stared at the empty plate in front of her. Kabuto had his eyes closed as he leaned back on his chair, balancing himself perfectly. Sasuke was hoping he fell back.

Orochimaru was just watching the leering, the staring and the leaning on the chair.

"Ku ku ku." Orochimaru's laughter echoed in the dinning room. "Seems our Kabuto and Hinata are getting along really well." He eyed Hinata for a while before continuing. "Hinata, it seems you are enjoying your stay. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to hate this place and try scaping. You don't feel like escaping...do you?"

"No. I-"

Kabuto cut in saying, "I've been teaching her medical techniques. We've spend our time learning and practicing. I hope it doesn't bother you."

Orochimaru raised a brow. "are you sure that is all?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...you can go ahead and train her...but remember the purpose I brought her here for."

Kabuto leered at Sasuke, who in returned gaved him a glare.

Orochimaru got up from his chair and started heading out the dinning room.

"Hinata dear would you please...?"

She quietly got up and started fallowing him out the room. Now the two males where left alone.

"What are your intentions?" Sasuke hissed at Kabuto as soon as the door closed.

"That is none of your concern."

"Yes it is! Get away from her, don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke slammed his fists with fury on the table, making the plates shake a bit.

"Hmph. Who are you to tell me this?---Jealous?...You had your chance and you turned it away. What happens with Hinata and me is non of your concern, so deal with it." Kabuto got up and left the dinning room, leaving behind a furious Uchiha.

"Hinata dear, tell me...has Sasuke touch you at all?" She nod a no. "I see."

Orochimaru started pacinng back, not taking away his look from Hinata. He suddenly stopped. "...What is going on between you and Kabuto?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "H-He is t-training me in medicine."

"Ku ku ku. You like him...don't you?"

Hinata's blush deepened.

"You do.---Sigh...just remember that you are Sasuke's, even though he doesn't touch you or see you. Don't do anything he doesn't want you to do."

"I-I will."

"Very well. You can go."

Hinata left as quickly as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: ** Sorry but yesterday my bro erased half the fic when he was doing his 'beta' work...yeah, he is my new beta reader...although I think he is doing a great job, but atleast he is trying. I use wordpad isteadof MSW...so he though he was using MSW and did some erasing to half my fic and tried to go back and ended up erasing more info and wasnt able to restore it. I myself have no idea to how to use Wordpad to its full potential. I know I should read the 'about wordpad' but I am just a Shikamaru clone. I didn't feel like rewriting the fic that day.

Yeah, I have the whole fic written on paper so if I loose or delete the doc. there is no problems. Sigh, but it sure is troublesome to rewrite everything...although I type 47WPM.

Thanks for waiting for the fic. Please review. Oh, by the way...I love the next chapter! SO please review!

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each person to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will post a new chpt on all the top votes. Love!

**Next Chapter:**

"Get off her!" Hissed Sasuke trying to control his urge to kill Kabuto.


	4. What belongs to me

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 4**

**What belongs to me**

"Ku ku ku. You like him...don't you?"

Hinata's blush deepened.

"You do.---Sigh...just remember that you are Sasuke's, even though he doesn't touch you or see you. Don't do anything he doesn't want you to do."

"I-I will."

"Very well. You can go."

Hinata left as quickly as possible.

----

Some hours had passed and Sasuke was on his room, trying to sleep but wasn't able to. His mind kept on drifting into Kabuto and Hinata. He knew she was a very naive girl, while the 'other' was a deceitful son of a btch.

He was sure Kabuto was only trying to get something out of her, and she would give it to him trusting him.

He quickly got out of bed and got out of his room. He started heading toward Hinata's room (well, 'their' room.), he wanted to have a talk with her. He had to warn her of Kabuto and tell her to stay away from him. He finally arrived to her door but was enraged to hear Kabuto's voice...coming from inside Hinata's room.

(good thing Sasuke has great hearing.)

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll get out of here. Trust me. I'll get you out of here."

"But you'll get in trouble."

"No I won't, I promise. Even if I do, it doesn't matter as long as you are safe."

" sobbing I don't want to leave you. We can escape together and go far away were no one would know us or find us."

"Oh, Hinata..."

kisses 

Kisses 

moans-kisses 

bed screeching 

"K-kabuto... kisses "

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he burst the door open with a kick...well more like break the door to pieces with a kick.

Kabuto and Hinata were startle and Hinata was scared when she saw a very angry Sasuke, who had his sharingan activated and look like he was ready to kill someone. Kabuto on the other hand, had a smirk on his face.

They were fully clothed but their position was very compromising. Kabuto was on top of Hinata and their hair were messed up. Hinata's right shoulder exposed as the Kimono she was wearing was being pulled down by Kabuto. There was a long silence as Sasuke tried to grasp what was going on.

_'What were they planning on doing? Please don't tell me she...was going to sleep with him.---Since when have they been doing this...This was probably not their first time.'_

"Get off her!" Hissed Sasuke trying to control his urge to kill Kabuto.

Kabuto gets off her and sits on the bed as he looks at him with a smirk. Hinata also gets in a sitting position next to Kabuto.

He wanted to kill Kabuto in that instant, he wanted to give him a slow death. Kabuto had contaminated Hinata with his lips and touches. Hinata is...no was pure, until...Why with Kabuto? He wanted her to remain pure, untainted, innocent...he didn't touch her for that mere reason. Yet, she let_ him _take that all away from her. Sasuke didn't even noticed when he activated his sharingan.

Hinata felt frightened as she noticed that Sasuke activated his sharingan. She embrased Kabuto and hid her face in his chest. Kabuto held her body firmly, almost as if reassuring her he would protect her. This made the Uchiha burned with anger.

_'So what now? Is he her protector and lover?' _

Kabuto had become in her eyes everything that he wanted to be. He couldn't take this, he couldn't stand seeing them together...not like this. He quickly janked Hinata from Kabuto's hold. Hinata yelped at the sudden move.

"You are coming with me!" Sasuke hissed as he started half dragging Hinata out of the room. His grip on her arm was tightening and it was painful for Hinata.

"Sasuke please let go, you are hurting me-"

"Let her go Sasuke." Kabuto's voice came out with anger as he appeared in front of the doorframe, blocking the exit.

"Hmph..." Sasuke looks at Kabuto and thinks for a while before smirking and letting go of Hinata.

"Kabuto!" Hinata ran up to him and hugged him, this of course made Sasuke even more furious.

"Are you o.k. Hinata?" Kabuto asked as he carresed her face.

"yes..sniff." Hinata started crying as she felt protected under his arms.

"Are you two finished?" Sasuke sneered. This only caused Kabuto to give him a glare. "Because...if Orochimaru knew that his _'faithful'_ servant was planning on helping one of his prisoner's escape. Just imagine, by helping her escape, you are putting our hideout in danger. Not just that but you would have betrayed his trust. Hmph, if I decided to tell Orochimaru of your plans then you would be killed and she...she would be punished but spared because...she belongs to me. It wouldn't be worth it...would it?"

Kabuto flinched. He knew what Sasuke was saying was true. His hold on Hinata loosened and Hinata looked at him with a worried look. _'So, what Sasuke said is true? He would die for loving me and trying to help me?'_

"Now...if you value Hinata and your life, then you will let go of her."

Kabuto slowly let go of Hinata. Hinata had told him that Orochimaru had threaten to kill her cousin and love ones, for that reason she stayed. He knew that if Orochimaru knew of what he was planning on doing then he would be killed, her cousin would be killed. Although she would be spared because of the feelings Sasuke had for her. Even if he tried to escape with her, it would be to no avail. He looks down at Hinata and gives her a 'I am sorry' look, she understood.

Sasuke once more took hold of Hinata's arm and dragged her out of the room, leaving Kabuto standing there. He pulls her through the maze like hallways. Hinata didn't try to struggle, she just allowed him to pull her through.

Sasuke crossed Orochimaru as he is almost dragging Hinata to his room. Orochimaru gaved him sly smile and in responce he gets a glare by Sasuke as passes him quickly.

Sasuke burst open his room door and pushes Hinata inside with force. She wobbles a bit as she tries to stabalize her balance.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed." Sasuke closes the door behind him.

"W-what? Sasuke, please this-"

"Do as I tell you!"

"But..." Hinata looked down at the floor. Before she would be ' willing' but now, after getting to know Kabuto, she really didn't want to.

'_That stupid bastard surely got what he wanted as he sweet talked to her, giving her false hopes and promises. Damn him! I want to kill him...but he isn't the only one to blame, so is her. She was stupid enough to fall in his trap. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!'_

When Sasuke saw that she didn't move at all, he went up to her threw her to the bed, Hinata's body started to tremble sightly after the impact with the bed. She could feel and see his anger and that was not good.

At the momment he was hurt, he was angry...disappointed. He looks at the lower part of her body and starts thinking for a while.

Hinata was on the verge of crying. "Sasuke, please don't be mad."

He slowly starts to get on top of her trembling form and whispers to her ear..."How far have you gone with Kabuto?"

"What?" _ 'He probably thinks I slept with Kabuto...but I didn't. I've never slept with Kabuto or anyone. Is that the reason he is mad?'_

"How far?"

"Nothing has happened Sasuke...all we've ever done is kissed, that is all."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe her at all. How could he, she had already been tainted, flawed by Kabuto. She was probably trying to protect her lover.

"I guess I will have to check...how far you've gone."

----

Hinata struggle under his kisses. She wished things wouldn't happened this way; if only Sasuke had taken her when she was given to him since the begining, then things wouldn't be as difficult as they were now. She had grown to have feelings for Kabuto and it didn't feel right to be intimate with Sasuke; Kabuto was somewhere, surely already knowing that Sasuke was making her his, yet not able to do anything. This wasn't right.

Her struggles and thoughts were interupted by Sasuke's harsh voice. "Stop struggling Hinata!---Remember, when you were given as my reward you said you were willing. You were given to me, so that means you are mine Hinata and nobody elses. Hmph, besides...its not like you've never done it before."

Tears flowed down her eyes and trailed down the side of her cheeks as he started pulling off her Kimono.

Sasuke was now sitting on the side of his bed. He was completely exposed, he didn't even care about covering himself. He had seen and heard the pain Hinata went through as he entered her. He had also saw the blood that had trickled onto the bed and dribbled on her inner thighs. Guilt hit him hard.

"I guess you weren't lying." He turns and looks at her crying form. "So...I was your first...I...I am sorry for hurting you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok. So I rewrote this whole chapter. I was going to make it all romantic and stuff but then I realized something...I love to write angsty fics. I couldn't just have it like...aww. NO! I had to make it shocking...well, not shocking but something that will make you feel sad or worried. Eh, I guess I like the whole Sasuke feels horrible for what he did...he was the one that 'contaminated her', 'tainted', and bla bla bla. He wanted to kill Kabuto for thinking he had slept with Hinata, for taking her purity...yet it was him at the end who did that. Oh, bet he didn't expect that! Mwahahahaha I am so evil!

HOpe you like the chpter. Please don't forget to review. Depending on how many review i get, I will update soon. Ahhh, lets see...oh yeah. I will try to make Sasuke feel horrible on the next chapter...maybe even confess to Hinata...try to ammend...try to explain his actions, his anger...bla bla bla. O.K. Gotta go. Bye!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

P.S.: Has anyone ever noticed how Kiba looks a bit like Jiraija (spllng?). Maybe Kiba will look like the old Sannin when he grows old.

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me to post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each person to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will count the total and see which stories I will post a new Chpt on July 23rd.

Here are the list of my fics. Choose.

Forgiveness

Sasuke's reward

Neji's Birthday gift

Their reasons

Throwaways

What about me?

What they want

What to do with this love

White wings

You will be mine

You will eventually love me

You can send them through reviews, email, or Personal message. Voting will end on July 20. Thanks.


	5. Guilty

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

AN: SOrry, I just always end up with angst. Sorry but its sort of my thing.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 5**

**Guilty**

Sasuke was now sitting on the side of his bed. He was completely exposed, he didn't even care about covering himself. He had seen and heard the pain Hinata went through as he entered her. He had also saw the blood that had trickled onto the bed and dribbled on her inner thighs. Guilt hit him hard.

"I guess you weren't lying." He turns and looks at her crying form. "So...I was your first...I...I am sorry for hurting you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kept looking at her sobbing form. He couldn't take it. In his state of jealousy and anger he had confirmed in his mind that she was not a virgin anymore. He had thought of her as being unpure, dirty and all the worst possible things. He thought she had given herself to Kabuto before and was going to sleep with him tonight _'again'. _Hmph, he sure was a fool.

Well, he sure couldn't change his actions, now could he?.

Guilt was eating him up, yet he didn't want to feel that way. Why shouldn't feel guilty...this would eventually happen...right?

_'Besides, if I had not taken her virginity, then Kabuto would and I would be damn if that happened!- - -She stopped struggling after I told her to...maybe because she realize that it would eventually happen...wasn't that the reason she was brought here...to end up in my arms...under me?...sigh...besides, she seemed to enjoy herself as well toward the end...aaggh who am I kidding!- - -there is no excuse for what I did!'_

His looks became sad as he continued looking at her form and reached for her. Hinata gasped and jumped a bit as she felt his hand touch her face.

"Don't cry Hinata...please." Sasuke said in a sad tone as he started to wipe her tears away. "I am sorry."

She just stared at him and he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"I am well aware that saying Sorry is not enough. There is nothing I can do, really...well, maybe... maybe if you wanted to I could free you from this...take you away from this place..." Sasuke started remembering what Kabuto was telling Hinata, about helping her escape; almost the same as he was doing right now. He remember how Hinata had suggested to Kabuto to elope with her. "...Maybe we can escape from Orochimaru...and we can hide in a town were no one would ever know us-"

"Its not necessary...I am better off here." Hinata hit a wrong cord...Sasuke was now...furious.

"...So you are telling me you would much rather elope with Kabuto than with me? Is that it?"

"W-what?" Hinata finally realized the she should have just stayed quiet.

"Do you really love him that much? ..." His hand left her face as he got up from the bed and started to pick his clothes from the floor. "Are you willing to stay here just for him? Even if it means that I'll get to Fk you, when I feel like it?" Sasuke's words were harsh; jealousy and anger started controlling him once more. He started to dress up his exposed body.

"It...it isn't like that at all...really!" Hinata tried to make it look as believable as possible but it was obvious it wasn't working.

Sasuke started tightening his pants around his waist. "Hmph...yeah right. You just want to be around Kabuto. Listen Hinata...if the reason you don't want to leave is because you want to be near Kabuto, then it won't work. If you stay...wich I now just decided you will...you will not be near Kabuto at all. First of all...I don't trust him. Second of all...you like him." Sasuke was now fully dress.

Hinata couldn't keep in her tears anymore and started crying. She sat up in the bed and wrapped her body with the white sheets. Sasuke looked at her and couldn't take her crying. She was making him feel guilty and even more when he noticed the blood stain in the bed.

He knew she got hurt by him. Even though she didn't struggle when he took her (because he told her not to), he heard her cry out in pain and it hurted him.

_'I hurted her, humiliated and made her cry before. Now I am doing the same. Damn, I am acting like a bastard toward her. I am not being fair with her at all, besides...I can't stand here and watch her suffer and cry...it makes me feel miserable.'_

He furrowed his brows and got closer to the bed and leaned towards Hinata. He pulled up her bare, delicate body in a tight embrased and whispered into her ear, "Sorry for the was I am acting...just try to understand. I don't want Kabuto near you, I don't think he is right for you. Hinata please allow me to become everything he has become for you. I want to become your protector as well as your lover."

His words surprised Hinata. _' Why is he acting this way?'_

"Hinata I didn't just reject you because I didn't like you and didn't want you...I just didn't feel worthy of you. I felt my blood boil when you let Kabuto near you and then...what happened in the other room made it worst. I still couldn't grasp how you could let him be worthy of you...yet I wasn't. Why him? If I am not worthy...neither is he to have your body...so why were you going to let him have you?...Hinata, you were going to give yourself to him tonight, am I right? You were going to let him have your body, your innocence. That isn't fair Hinata, I've longed for you far more longer than him. I have loved you and still love you Hinata...believe me Hinata I really am sorry for hurting you." Hinata felt a tear fall into her naked shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: ** SOrry again but I can't help it. I always end up doing some angst.

Hehehehe, Sasuke-bastard cried at the end! Hehehehe.

Please review. I want reviews.

Yeah it was short but it was good.

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me to post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each person to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will count the total and see which stories I will post a new Chpt on July 23rd.

Here are the list of my fics. Choose.

Forgiveness

Sasuke's reward

Neji's Birthday gift

Their reasons

Throwaways

What about me?

What they want

What to do with this love

White wings

You will be mine

You will eventually love me

You can send them through reviews, email, or Personal message. Voting will end on July 20. Thanks.

**Next chptr:**

"So tell me Kabuto, did it work?"

Kabuto nodded his head, not daring to answer. He was afraid his voice would fail him to answer.

"Interesting. I bet he already made her his," Orochimaru looked at Kabuto who was now looking at the floor. "all thanks to you. You did a good job Kabuto."


	6. scheme

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

AN: SOrry, I just always end up with angst. Sorry but its sort of my thing.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 6**

**scheme**

"...believe me Hinata I really am sorry for hurting you." Hinata felt a tear fall into her naked shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata felt shock by his words...he loved her...and...was he crying?. She didn't know why, but her hands started lifting and soon enough her arms were embrasing him.

"Sasuke." Hinata let her body relax on his strong hold. She didn't feel fear anymore, she felt...pity?

"You are my responsability now Hinata. I will take care of you from here on." He held her body tightly, closer to his body as he ran his fingers through her midnight blue hair.

"So tell me Kabuto, did it work?"

Kabuto nodded his head, not daring to answer. He was afraid his voice would fail him to answer.

"Interesting. I bet he already made her his," Orochimaru looked at Kabuto who was now looking at the floor. "all thanks to you. You did a good job Kabuto."

Kabuto did his best to hide his anger and guilt. He really did love her, his feeling toward her grew as he got to spend time with her. When he first met her, in the chuunin exam, he thought she was cute with her blushing and shy character. It wasn't in his plans to fall for her at all.

Orochimaru seeing that Sasuke wouldn't take Hinata, though up a scheme. It was vital for Orochimaru that Sasuke and Hinata got together, he needed Hinata to get pregnant. Using the excuse that he wanted Sasuke to revive his clan. Hinata would give birth to a child that possessed both bloodline limits. When the time was right he would take over Sasuke's body, then he would dispose of Hinata and train the child with his new body; later when the child had grown in age and strenght, he would take over his/her body. The plan was perfect...there was only one problem: Sasuke refused to touch Hinata and tried avoiding her at all cost. For this reason he used him to get them together. Orochimaru knew Sasuke like the Hyuuga heiress and would burn with jealousy if Hinata was with someone else...especially the medic-nin genius.

The plan was for him to seduce Hinata, pretend to like her, sweet talk her and make sure Sasuke noticed this. Still, he was not to touch her at all. Yet, his liking for her increased as they spend more time together; soon love and guilt was all he felt. After a while Hinata fell for him and confided in him. Soon they found themselves kissing and making promises during sparing or while they were suppose to be training in medical jutsus. She got to love him so much that she was even willing to give herself to him.

The night Sasuke caught them in her room, he had not been aware of Sasuke's presence at all. Hmph, love sure makes you weak shinobi. Everything he had told Hinata was true, he had set in his mind to help her escape. He knew after Orochimaru had what he wanted, she would most likely be killed. He didn't want that, not her, he couldn't allow that to happen. Although this time their conversation and kissing had gotten carried away, there had been caressing and willingness. He would only go as far as she allowed even though he wanted to make her his badly. She, although showed him that she wanted to do more than kissing and caressing, which made him happy. He had been ordered not to touch her at all, but that rule had been broken the momment his lips pressed against hers for the first time and when he decided to help her, making him a traitor. He wanted her badly, besides, he was determine to help her escape soon; so why not have some enjoyment before suffering the consequences for helping her escape.

Although, for a momment her request was tempting: eloping.

Too bad Sasuke had to ruin everything. If only Sasuke had more control over his jealousy and waited a few days, then he would have had Hinata and help her escape. Sasuke, that imbecile ruin everything...yet it wasn't his fault for what happened, it was all part of Orochimaru's scheme to make Sasuke feel jealousy, to the point to make Hinata his. Still, he didn't want it to happened this way, he was sure Sasuke had used forced on her. He felt disgusted with himself, because he was mostly to blame.

"Well Kabuto, are you going to stay here standing like that?" Orochimaru question, but then shook his head and walked away toward Sasuke's room. "Never mind."

Kabuto just looked at Orochimaru's retreating back.

- Sasuke's room: Sasuke had left to train and to allow Hinata to dress properly in privacy. -

knock knock 

"Come in." The door slowly opened and Hinata turned toward the door and was surprised to see Orochimaru. She though for a momment it was Sasuke, cheking to see if she was finished dressing.

"O-Orochimaru." Her eyes were wide open. The sennin came in and close the door behind him.

"Kukuku. So it finally happened heh? I thought so, since I saw the shattered door in your room and you, nowhere to be found. Seems he got desperate and became a wild animal kukuku." Orochimaru laughter make Hinata feel sick.

"Ah, well..." Hinata didn't know what to say. Was she suppose to tell him what happened?

"He made you his, right?" Orochimaru walked toward the bed and looked at the blood stained sheets and smirked.

"Y-yes." Hinata's face showed sadness as she remembered last night event. She tried hidding it by looking down but her voice betrayed her. Orochimaru heard the sadness in her voice and walked straight up to her.

"At least try to look a little more happier." Orochimaru lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. "He will notice and will drown with guilt. I don't want that to happened...don't you remember our agreement."

Hinata nodded a yes.

"Good. Now go look for Sasuke and try to at least act as if you were not sad and depress." He let go of her chin and nodded with his head for her to leave. She left and started looking for Sasuke in the training grounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Happy Birthday Little bro! **Yom Huledet Same'ach! Buon Compleanno!**

TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI Giovanni, Sasuke-bastard, Daniel Radcliffe, Chibinawuto-Sama and everyone else! TANTI AUGURI A TE!

Happy birthday Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe as well.

Thank you for voting on the five fics. I will post them as the day passes by.

Please Review, Review!

Also, lets not forget about **chibinawuto-SAMA.** Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy the fics I have renewed. Hope you have a great birthday as well!


	7. role

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

AN: SOrry, I just always end up with angst. Sorry but its sort of my thing.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 7**

**Role**

"At least try to look a little more happier." Orochimaru lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. "He will notice and will drown with guilt. I don't want that to happen...don't you remember our agreement?"

Hinata nodded a yes.

"Good. Now go look for Sasuke and try to at least act as if you were not sad and depress." He let go of her chin and nodded with his head for her to leave. She left and started looking for Sasuke in the training grounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Training ground-

Sasuke couldn't concentrate correctly, Hinata and last night were still in his mind.

"Agghh, DAMMIT!" Sasuke dropped to the floor. His body was hot and sweaty from training. His hands started clutching and unclutching the ground, making his fingers to start bleeding. He was so overwhealmed with guilt.

"Sasuke?" Her voice startled him.

Damn it all. She wasn't suppose to see him in this state of weakness. He told her she was his responsability now, and he was to be strong for two of them. He did her wrong and had asked forgiveness. She never said if she forgaved him or not, but he would prove to her that he was sorry; hopefully obtaining her forgiveness. He knew Hinata had developed feeling for Kabuto and it pained him. Kabuto had lured her into his trap and she fell for his falsehood. Fake, sweet words, false promises; that is how Kabuto got her to fall for him; not him though, Hinata would love him back by who he was. If she would love him, it would be because of who he was (Not out of pity or lies). He didn't want Hinata to see him in this condition, he didn't want her to feel pity for him. He wanted her love not her pity.

"A-are you alright?" She started walking toward him, and he could feel the worried, the pity in her voice and he didn't want it.

"You came." Sasuke leaned his body on his hands to push himself up, and winced at the pain the pressure caused; he was on his feet once more.

Hinata gasped when she noticed the blood in the ground. She ran up to his side and saw the blood in his hands. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." He tried hiding his hands from her view.

"No you are not. Let me have a look at your hands."

"Sigh, fine." He turned around and faced her. He let his hands drop by his side. Blood was dripping from the tips of his fingers onto the ground. She gently took one of his hands and examined it.

"You are missing two nails and two more seem to have detached from the skin...it looks painful." She thoughtfully said.

"It is." She looked at him when he said it; his face and eyes didn't show any signs of pain at all. She looked down at his hands once more.

Her hands were soft and warm. He liked the sensation he felt as her hands touche his. He knew she was just examining his hands, yet he couldn't help but see it as a caressing. He did his best not to blush.

"I'll try my bes to cure it..."

"Hn." _'Don't blush, don't blush, she is just checking your hands in order to cure you.'_

"Sigh...the only person who would be able to cure this right away and do a great job would be Tsunade, Sakura or Kabuto."

Kabuto was all Sasuke needed to hear to become furious. He quickly snatched his hands away from Hinata's hold.

"Sasuke, wha is wro-"

"KABUTO, KABUTO, KABUTO! I am tire of hearing his name come out your lips." His sneering caused her to become nervouse. "It is _my_ name that should be coming out of your lips because _now_ I am your protector and your lover!" Sasuke was now having some problems breathing; his poor lungs had suffer the consequenses of his anger.

"I-I ...I am sorry...I..." She realized the mistake she had done. She soon found her hands, that were tainted with Sasuke's blood more interesting than his face, which now held anger. She started fidgeting with her fingers, not even noticing the wetness of the blood.

Sasuke noticed her actions and calmed down. He didn't want to be the cause that would send her in search of a protector, against him.

"Hinata please, I am now your protector and I ...you need to understand that. Stop looking in others what you have in me."

"..." Hinata started thinking about her converstation with Orochimaru.

He glumly looked at Hinata when she didn't say anything or even looked at him.

Hinata slowly lifted her head a bit and saw him through her bangs. "I am glad you have decided to take the role of my protector and..." Hinata didn't want to say the rest but knew she had to. She gaved a forced smile and continued. "my lover."

He eyed her for a while before she reached for his hands. "Now let me take my role and allow me to cure you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Sasuke-bastard is jealous...Wow! I love jealous Sasuke. Don't you? It proves that Sasuke is human and has emotions (I made a oneshot where Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto and Sai make a horrible prank on Sasuke for being the bastard he is. They want to prove he has emotions like everyone else. Well...the prank was **_wa_y out **of hand and Sasuke was humiliated. You should check it out...it on _Messed up love: chapter 19, _**Revenge: a cruel prank **but be warned...its a really mean prank played on Sasuke. I think I might make a sequel...oneshot of this...Sasuke gets back at them. _Oh, revenge is so sweet! Better than candy_.).

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...sigh, do I really need to say this? Please review.

Oh, by the way, I'l be updating on Forgiveness and What about me by the coming sunday.

**Next chapter:**

"Orochimaru, I want to talk to you." This was the first thing Sasuke said when he saw Orochimaru.

"No Hello of goodmorning? Tsk Tsk Tsk. Where have your manners disappear to?" Orochimar gaved him his famous digusting side to side deviant smile.

Sasuke just glared at him. "I don't have time to loose with your non-sense. I just want you to keep Kabuto away from Hinata." He narrowed his eyes to make sure Orochimaru knew he was serious. "I don't care what you do, but keep him away from her. If he dares go near her, I will not hesitate and kill him." Sasuke turned around and left Orochimaru standing with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke's retreating form. 'My, my...it seems the plan is working better than I expected. Ku.'


	8. warning

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

AN: SOrry, I just always end up with angst. Sorry but its sort of my thing.

PS: Hey, the person that offer to help me with spelling errors and stuff (Beta)...I accidently errased your pm and now I don't know how to reach you. email me, send me a pm and let me have your email so that I can email you the chapters that need fixing. Thanks a million!

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 8**

**warning**

Hinata slowly lifted her head a bit and saw him through her bangs. "I am glad you have decided to take the role of my protector and..." Hinata didn't want to say the rest but knew she had to. She gaved a forced smile and continued. "my lover."

He eyed her for a while before she reached for his hands. "Now let me take my role and allow me to cure you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru, I want to talk to you." This was the first thing Sasuke said when he saw Orochimaru.

"No Hello of goodmorning? Tsk Tsk Tsk. Where have your manners disappear to?" Orochimar gaved him his famous digusting side to side deviant smile.

Sasuke just glared at him. "I don't have time to loose with your non-sense. I just want you to keep Kabuto away from Hinata." He narrowed his eyes to make sure Orochimaru knew he was serious. "I don't care what you do, but keep him away from her. If he dares go near her, I will not hesitate and kill him." Sasuke turned around and left Orochimaru standing with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke's retreating form. _'My, my...it seems the plan is working better than I expected. Ku.' _He then turned around in search of the medic-nin.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the hollow hallways and Orochimaru could be seen walking through them. 

His steps stopped at the entrance of the infirmary. The door creaked opened; a sinical smile formed on his face, at the sight that was revealed slowly to him:

Kabuto, the genius, who always stood straight, always held his head up with arrogance at anybody and at anythime; now was hunched over a table, hiding his head in between his shoulders, sulking. Too troubled to even noticed another presence. The fool.

"What is wrong Kabuto?" Orochimaru said as he stood at the door entrance, looking at the startled medic-nin.

"O-Orochimaru..." Kabuto unhunched himself, lifted his head, turned toward Orochimaru; fixing his glasses. His stutter didn't go unnoticed by Orochimaru though.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto for a while, studying him for a while. '_Stutter a sign of weakness, suprise, nervousness, uneasiness...'_

"It seems our little plan work really well." He walked up to Kabuto and started walking around him, eyeing him with suspision. "What is wrong Kabuto? Is it the girl? Feeling guilty? Love perhaps?"

Kabuto just stayed quiet as he gulped. Orochimaru's actions and words where making him nervous, uneasy.

"Not at all." He slightly turned his head toward his left and had a peek of Orochimaru.

"...Hmn...if you say so." Orochimaru then walked up to the entrance of the door once more. "Oh, by the way...if you value your life, stay away from the Hyuuga girl." With this, he walked out of the door, laughing, not even bothering to close the door.

Kabuto gulped and slowly went to close the door.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his room and walked into it and found it empty. He was hoping Hinata would be there, waiting for him. He looked at his twin bed and then the room, it was really small, there was no way the two could stay there. He sighed and got out of his room and headed towards Hinata's room, well, _their_ room. 

On his way, he spotted Kabuto walking down the hallways toward him. He couldn't contain himself, he clenched his hands and glared at him. Kabuto just gaved him a smirk, this of course made the avenger fill with rage; Sasuke ran to him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall.

"What the hell are you smirking at!" Sasuke yelled as he started activating his sharingan. Although Kabuto didn't seem concern at all.

"That is non of your concern Uchiha." Kabuto said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrists and forced him to let go of him. Kabuto started walking away slowly while he watched Sasuke with the corner of his eye.

"Kabuto...get near Hinata or anywhere close by her and you will regret it."

Sasuke saw as Kabuto shrugged and continued walking. Sasuke then turned around and stormed off.

* * *

-knock Knock> 

"Come in." Hinata said as she sat on the bed. She was expecting the person to be Orochimaru but was surprised to see Sasuke walk into the room. "S-Sasuke? What-...Do you need anything?" She stood up and walked up to his side, grabbed his bandaged hands.

He looked down as her hands were touching his bandaged hands, he then looke up at her for the longest time before speaking. "I am moving in."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, yeah. Short but its something.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliff hanger!

REVIEW REVIEW!

Also...I am sorry if I haven't had enough time to write back...I've been really busy but I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

I just decided on how I will update my fics...I will rotate on the fics. For example. I will soon update Sasuke's reward, What about me, their reasons and White wings before next week. Then the fallowing week I will updated What they want and some other fic (probably the sequels to my oneshots on messed up love .) and You will be mine. Then I will post You will eventually love me, throwaways, and What to do with this love.

Oh, also...I will soon post a 2 new story...before next week. One is based on the oneshot 'The one that took his life'. I was told that I should turn it into a fic and I will ( I already have 3 chapters done but I just wasn't satisfied with the first chapter until now...yet I will not post it until later on.)

Now. I know I have many fics, and that I should finish the rest before starting a new one. I can't do that, because while I am writting my fics, a new idea pops into my mind. I have to type it as soon as possible or that idea will linger in my mind until I write it down. I have to get rid of some of the ideas that pop into my mind or I won't be able to concentrate. SO, that is why I start new fics even though I have others.

**Next chapter:**

"The bed in this room is bigger than the one in my room. Besides," He turned to look at her. "this room was meant for us since the beggining."

Hinata felt her throat go dry. 'No...he is planning on us to...no...Neji, Kabuto. Oh, god no.' She held her tears in and need to scream; she gaved him another fake smile.


	9. safe

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

AN: This is dedicated to - **Elsie-neechan** HAPPY B-DAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter! August 21. I hope this cheers up your lovely Birthday much more.

I would also love to thank my Beta reader Kakashinu.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 9**

**safe**

He looked down as her hands were touching his bandaged hands; he then looked up at her for the longest time before speaking. "I am moving in."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata just stood there, unable to move or say a word. She snapped out of the trance as she felt Sasuke's hand leave hers.

"Why-, I mean when?" _'This can't be.' _

"Today..." Sasuke started walking toward the bed in and sat on it. "The bed in this room is bigger than the one in my room. Besides," He turned to look at her. "This room was meant for us since the beggining."

Hinata felt her throat go dry. _'No...He is planning on us to...no...Neji, Kabuto. Oh, god no.' _ She held her tears in and need to scream; she gave him another fake smile.

"So...I just thought that maybe...well, now that we are in better terms, we can actually use it for what it was meant since the beggining." He turned to look at her. "Is that alright?"

"..." Hinata just stood there, looking at him, as if she had not even registered the words that came out of his mouth.

"Hinata?" He got up from the bed and walked up to her. "Hinata...if you don't want to, then we don't have to."

He stopped in front of her and slowly cupped her chin with his hand. "Hinata just tell me-"

"Yes." She looked directly into his eyes. "...It is alright with me. Besides, what you said is true...Orochimaru prepared this place, for the two of us and-"

"Don't..." Sasuke touched her lips with his other hand, sealing them. "I don't want his name to come out of your lips. Not when you are with me. When you are with me, I don't want to hear anybody's name but mine." He leaned his face forward and kissed her ruby lips.

Sasuke knew he was acting as an egoistic bastard but he needed things to be like this. He wanted and needed for her to only say his name when they were alone. He needed to feel like he was the only person in her mind; not Orochimaru, not Naruto, Not Neji, Not Kiba and definitely not Kabuto. He had her now, she was his and he wanted to feel like it was true. Yes, he had to admit that he felt insecure. Him, the town's heartthrob, the one that had a fan club, and could have any girl he wanted. Yes, he felt insecure about the love of a certain white eyed girl, that he knew never loved him. She had barely started showing some affection towards him, and he would not let go of that opportunity; she was his and he wouldn't let go of her.

-)(-

-Later at night-

"You didn't leave the room like I told you, right?" Sasuke asked as he saw Hinata come out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. (Yes they have a bathroom in the room.)

Hinata was startled to hear and see Sasuke as she came out from taking a shower. Her hand unconsciously started wrapping around herself, trying to hide her 'exposed' body. "S-Sasuke!...I...no I din't." Hinata started looking around almost searching for something.

"Your clothes are in the bed." Sasuke lifted her sleeping attire and waved it at her, getting her full attention.

"Oh, yeah." She started walking slowly toward the bed as Sasuke watched her carefully.

"I didn't see Kabuto since the afternoon." Sasuke said as Hinata finally reached the bed and tried grabbing her night clothes, only for them to be pulled away from her reach by Sasuke. "Did you happen to see him? Did he come to the room? Did you let him in?...Did you talked with him? Di-"

"NO!..." Hinata had surprised Sasuke by her reaction.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "No need to get mad. I just wanted to know."

Hinata finally realized what she had done, she had caused Sasuke to think she had lied. She composed herself and tried answering again. "No Sasuke, I haven't seen him all day...You are the only one I've seen."

Sasuke suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled her down toward the bed, making her sit on the bed next to him. The movement was so soon she didn't even had time to gasp. Sasuke tilted her face to face him. "Tell me the truth Hinata."

She looked into his eyes, assuring him that she was telling him the truth. "I didn't see him all day. I've haven't seen him recently. There is no need to worry Sasuke." He let go of her and relax, almost as if he had been relieved that she had not lied to him.

"Sasuke...If you don't want me to see him. Then I won't."_ 'Because then he will get in trouble because of me.'_

"I don't want you to." He sighed. "I would never blame you if you tried to see him because he tricked you into falling for him."

Hinata gaze fell. _'No he didn't. He loves me, I saw it on his eyes.'_

"Still, if you allow him to get close to you and give him the opportunity to trick you...he will pay for it because it is all his fault." He looked away. "I will not hesitate to kill him if I see you two together or if I hear that you two have been seeing each other. Hinata, I swear I will ki-"

Hinata didn't want to hear anymore, she couldn't stand the threats he was giving against Kabuto. She knew he would kill Kabuto if he saw them together or if he got jealous. She needed to stop him and assure him that she would not see Kabuto, that way he would leave him alone. Kabuto would be safe. "Sasuke," Hinata cut in. "there is no need to worry."

He slowly turned to look at her when he felt her hand caressing his hair. "Its late Sasuke, you had a rough day, you shouldn't worry yourself with nonsense." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, retreating once after it.

"It is...isn't it?"

"It is." Hinata then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He responded back by deepending the kiss and pulling her closer to him. Her hands traveled his black hair as he laid her body down the bed, as he kept on kissing her. Kisses traveled down her neck and stopped at the edge of the towel that covered Hinata's body. By now Hinata's breathing had deepened and he could see her breathing pattern; tempting him at every rise. A hand easily undid the towel knot and exposed her fresh, cleaned, showered body.

The kisses continued, his clothes were then off his body, soon sweating came out of their heated bodies; from the outside of the room a screeching bed and moaning could be heard.

Kabuto would be safe for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, yeah, Hinata slept with Sasuke in order to ease his jealousy and to assure him that she loves him and won't see Kabuto (since she 'belongs' to him only.). Also...Its amazing how Hinata can persuade Sasuke...How she can calm him down.

HAPPY B-DAY! **Elsie-neechan**

I hope you have a wonderful day with your love ones.


	10. Hurting you

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

AN: This is dedicated to everyone that requested me to update this fic.

I would also love to thank my Beta reader Kakashinu.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 10**

**Hurting you**

Hinata's eyes started to slowly open. Blinking a few times before her eyes fully opened. She looked at the alam clock for a while and squinted her eyes, trying to read the blury numbers. 7:39 am She turned her head toward Sasuke and noticed him sleeping on his belly; his face was sideway, looking her direction while his left arm was holding her waist.

"Sasuke...Sasuke." She shook his shoulder a bit. "Sasuke...wake up. Its late."

"Hmn." A drowsy Sasuke turned his head to the other side of the bed, signaling that he didn't want his sleep to be disturbed.

"Sasuke...Don't you have to go train?" She asked before yawning.

Sasuke turned his face toward her and sighed. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"Huh? Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Of course not. Its just that you always train at 6am till noon. So I thought that you wanted to go and -"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with you." He pulled her body closed to his before dozing off to sleep. "Besides..I am quite tire and... sleepy...let just...go back to...sleep." Sasuke stopped talking and Hinata realized that he had already fallen asleep.

Hinata had other plans, there was no way she was going to sleep any more. She discreetly started to pull Sasuke's hand out of her waist, hoping not to wake him up. When she had finally rid herself of his deadly hold, she slowly got off the bed. She bent down to grab her scattered clothes that well mixed with Sasuke's clothes. She went to the bathroom, discarted her dirty clothes and when into the shower. She took a warm shower and cleansed herself. Although...this time...she didn't feel dirty at all. Sure she still felt shameful for sleeping with Sasuke for the wrong reasons (not loving him, but for the sake of Kabuto). She didn't know hos to explain it but...Sasuke had been gentle with her, unlike the first time. He showed her care and love. That made her relax a bit, feel a bit better, not disgusted at all.

Once she finished taking her shower, she took her bathrobe and put it on. She walked into the bedroom and saw that Sasuke was still sleeping. She quietly and slowly walked to a drawer, getting her undergarment. She then slowly, almost tiptoeing to the closet, she took out her clothes. All of this was done with so much patience in order to not make a noise. She looked at Sasuke for a while, confirming once more that he was in deep sleep. She then took her robe off and started getting dress, alway watching out for Sasuke. When she was fully dress, she walked to the door, once again with caution, not wanting to make a noise. She was able to get out of the room without getting Sasuke awake.

"Sigh." Hinata started her search for Orochimaru. She had woken up late and didn't know where the sannin would be at this time.

-)(-

When she was walking throught the halls, she was startled when someone pulled her inside a pitch dark room. Hinata gasped and became frighten when someone pressed their lips against hers. She tried pushing away, fighting to be released.

When the person let go of her lips, he quickly spoke in fear that Hinata would slap him, scream, or worst. "Hinata...its me."

"K-Kabuto? What...What are you doing?" Hinata tried to squirm out of his hold. "Kabuto please let go of me. We can't be seen together. If Sasuke knows about this he will-"

"I don't care about him or his threats. Hinata...I just needed to see you for a while. I needed to kiss your lips once more..." Hinata could feel his breath on her face.

"Kabuto...Sasuke will kill you if he knows about this." Kabuto could notice the worry in her voice.

"HInata...did you sleep with him again?" Kabut waited for a reply but none came. He expected her to cry if she had slept with him again or simply say No if she hadn't. So why wasn't she saying anything or crying.

"Did you sleep with him Hina-"

"Yes." Her answer was short and simple. No regret at all in her voice. He let go of her and walked out of the room, leaving it open.

She felt a pain in her chest. She felt as if she had betrayed Kabuto, she knew well that Kabuto noticed that she didn't felt disgust sleeping with Sasuke. He knew and that pained her.

She walked up to the door and exited the dark room, shutting the door behind her. Once more, she started her search for Orochimaru. The only difference was that a few tears had escaped her eyes and her walking speed had become slower.

_'I am sorry Kabuto_.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, yeah, Hinata feels bad for hurting Kabuto because she still has feelings for him.

Review Review Review Review!

I live out of reviews, so please review! Review!

Also, sorry I didn't check for any grammar errors or anything...I've been too busy lately. I've been running back and fort from one dorm to another and trying to catch up on some reading. My mind has been way off, forgetting many thing. I promised several that I would post this fic, today at night. So here it is as promised.

**Next chapter:**

"Ah, good. You slept with him again. That is good. Although I will need you to do that more often."

"What?" Her eyes widened with shock. "Why? I mean...How often?"

"Kukuku, as much as he wants...besides...I think that would help if you want to get pregnant."

"P-pregnant? Me? W-what do you...You want me to get pregnant of S-Sasuke? Why?" Orochimaru was amused with her reaction.

"Well, Sasuke has in his plans to revive his clan and I think you should help him in that. Besides, he will become a happy man, when he knows you are pregnant. Don't you want him to be happy?" A sinister smile appeared on his face.

She felt like frowning but didn't. She knew well that Orochimaru was moking her.


	11. Pregnacy

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

I would also love to thank my Beta reader Kakashinu.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 11**

**Pregnacy**

---last chapter ----

She felt a pain in her chest. She felt as if she had betrayed Kabuto, she knew well that Kabuto noticed that she didn't felt disgust sleeping with Sasuke. He knew and that pained her.

She walked up to the door and exited the dark room, shutting the door behind her. Once more, she started her search for Orochimaru. The only difference was that a few tears had escaped her eyes and her walking speed had become slower.

_'I am sorry Kabuto_.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata slowly opened the lab door. She was sure that Orochimaru would be there, since he wasn't training Sauke. There were two main things the sannin would do: train Sasuke or go to his lab and perform experiments on his victims. Her assumptions were correct. Her eyes spotted him standing behind a desk, leaning, jotting down on a piece of paper. Her eyes diverted to her left and spotted one his failed experiments. It was obviously dead; the body was covered by a spread sheet, a hand sticking out of the sheet and hanging loosely from the bed's side; no breathing was visible. She closed her eyes and gulped.

"KuKuKu." Hinata's eyes quickly wonder back to the sannin. He was now looking straight at her. "Hinata dear, this isn't an appropiate place for somene like you to be." _'But as soon as I get what I want from you, it will be.'_ A sinister smile spread over his face. "Go to the infirmary and wait there for me." He waved his hand in the air, telling her to leave.

"Y-yes." Hinata lowered her head, and retreated, not wanting to see the dead body.

- -

When Hinata opened the infirmary door, she was shocked to see Kabuto.

"K-Kabuto..." Hinata quickly lowered her gazed as she noticed he was looking straight at her. She didn't know if she should either stay or leave.

"Please, come over here to the scale please." Kabuto said in a calm tone, surprising Hinata. She had not expected this reaction. He was acting as if nothing happend before and as if he wasn't hurt.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "E-excuse me?" Hinata started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Sigh...please come and step on the scale, since I was ordered by Orochimaru to give you a full exam the momment I saw you." His voice was harsh and it pained her. She knew he was hurt but was hidding it.

"Kabuto...about earlier-" She was immediately cut off by him.

"Earlier? Nothing happened earlier, so please do me a favor and come to the scale. My time is precious and I can't be wasting it in nonsense." His words pained her even more. She bit her lower lip and looked down for a while before walking to the scalet and stepping on it.

Kabuto jotted down her weight and her height.

"You can get off now. Now..." Kabuto turned around and went to a cabinet and started searching for something. When he finally found what he was looking for, he walked back to Hinata. "Here...I need a sample, you can use that restroom." Kabuto poited to the restroom door with his face.

Hinata turned around and looked at the restroom for a while before coming back to her senses. "Oh...of course." She immediately went to the restroom.

---

Once Kabuto had finished the examination, he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata..." His voice was now showing some sadness and this made Hinata sad. She looked up at him and their eyes connected. He closed his eyes after a while, inhaling enough air and then opened his eyes. He then reached down to one of his pockets and pulled out a paper bag, handing it to her. "Here."

Hinata immediately took it and looked inside. She was surprised with what she saw and looked up at Kabuto with a bit of anger. "You got to be kidding me, right? You are mad at me for...for sleeping with Sasuke, yet you are also influencing that by giving this. How can you give me this Kabuto? Are you mocking me? I won't tol-"

"I am not mad because you are sleeping with...him. I am well aware that you are forced to sleep with him, I understand that part. The reason that I am mad is because you like it." Hissed Kabuto between clenched teeth. "Don't deny it Hinata...you do like it." Kabuto immediately turned around, trying to control his anger.

Hinata knew he was right. She did enjoyed sleeping with Sasuke the second time. She didn't know why. It was really hard to explain, but it was almost like an addiction of some kind. The first time it had been painful at first, but the second time it felt different...it was enjoyable, it had been something new and it made her feel...pleasure. She knew she couldn't fool Kabuto, so why try to deny it. "I won't deny it...but why did you give me this?" She waved the bag a bit in front of Kabuto, demanding an explanation.

"Ha!...isn't it obvious? For protection...who knows...you might get pregnant or get something. Although, I know Sasuke is pretty healthy, since I've done test on him to make sure his body is the perfect vessel for Orochimaru. For this reason I am not worried that he might infect you with anything but...I am worried that you might get pregnant." He turned and looked at her. "Keep them and don't tell anyone that it was me who gaved them to you."

Hinata looked at the paper bag before putting in a pocket inside her jacket.

"You are so messed up Kabuto." Hinata said in a low voice but he heard it.

"For what? For telling you to use protection?...Oh, please, I am pretty sure that Sasuke has been using them. I was just concern that you guys might not have enough and then decide to go with out one." Kabuto looked at Hinata for a while but then he realized something. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open; by this Kabuto realized that Sasuke had never used protection.

He brought his left hand to his forehead in fustration and anger, taking a few deep breaths. He took his glasses off and closed his eyes.

Hinata started getting worried by his reaction and tried to talk to him. "K-Kabuto, are you alright?" She became frighten when he opened his eyes and anger was all she could read in his eyes.

"Ka-"

"Don't say anything Hinata!" Kabuto screamed, making Hinata wince."He hasn't been using protection, has he!?" Hinata just looked away, answering him by her actions. "...Has he at least done something to prevent pregnacy?" With this Hinata looked at him wondering what he was talking about. This cause him to get even more angrier. "Oh...no. That imbecile doesn't even know what the hell he is doing!!!" Exactly at that momment the door suddenly opened and both turned towards it.

"Why are you screaming Kabuto?" Orochimaru stood by the door frame looking at the two flustered young. One of his hands was holding the door open and his eyes were narrowed. "Well, explain yourself Kabuto."

Kabuto put his glasses and gave a small smile. "I must apologize to you and Hinata for my sudden outburst." Orochimaru stayed quiet, expecting an explanation and not an apology. Kabuto understood, so he started to explain his reaction. "You see...Hinata has been sleeping with Sasuke and-"

"Is that a bad thing?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru and chuckled a bit. "I guess its not, but as a medic-nin I was shocked to know that they haven't been using protection at all. So-"

"Again...I don't see any thing wrong with that."

"Yes, I know...but...its been known to me that Sasuke obviously has no idea what he is doing. It is obvious that he has never done this before and is just acting by pure instict."

"Kabuto...you do know I appreciate you, don't you?" Kabuto nodded. "Don't get me wrong, but you have nothing to say in this matter with Hinata and Sasuke. You are only to do as I say and nothing more." Orochimaru said with harshness.

"...yes. My apologies. Excuse me" Kabuto gaved a last glance at Hinata before leaving the room.

As Kabuto exited the room, Orochimaru approached Hinata.

"So you slept with Sasuke again. That is good." He patted her head as if she was a small girl who had done something good. "Although I will need you to do that more often."

"What?" Her eyes widened with shock. "Why? I mean...How often?"

"Kukuku, as much as he wants...besides...I think that would help if you want to get pregnant."

"P-pregnant? Me? W-what do you...You want me to get pregnant of S-Sasuke? Why?" Orochimaru was amused with her reaction.

"Well, Sasuke has in his plans to revive his clan and I think you should help him in that. Besides, he will become a happy man, when he knows you are pregnant. Don't you want him to be happy?" A sinister smile appeared on his face.

She felt like frowning but didn't. She knew well that Orochimaru was moking her.

She looked to the left, "I would gladly do anything to make him happy." falsehood dripping in her answer.

Orochimaru scoffed at her. "That is the answer I want to hear. Now, my dear Hinata, go off to your love. Kukukukukuku!"

Hinata frown a bit before bowing, saying her goodbyes and leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now, to explain the reasons why I had to rewrite this chapter. Some funny things and weirds things happened to me this last week to inspire this chapter.

O.K. So, I had to put **the paper bag** with condoms on the fic. Last week I was going to pick up my mail when there was all this commotion on the hall...different organizations where giving away free stuff...and of course I can't deny free stuff. I received free pens, rulers, pencils, erasers, magnets, cups, water bottles, stickers, keychains, candy and brown bags (since I asked if I could have more than one and they gaved me 2 more). Of course, I didn't even bother to open the brown bags until I got to my dorm...and to make it all worst...in front of my roommate. I emptied the first brown bag in my bed and it was all condoms with a piece of paper(which had the instructions...the paper also had instructions for oral. Sigh...now all of you know why we are so sex driven youngsters.). Of course my roommate started laughing and asked me if she could have one paper bag (of course she wasn't joking). I gaved her a bag, then out of that we started talking. She was telling me some things that inspired parts in this chapter. Sigh...so yeah...Planned parenthood was the one that gaved the paper bags, along with some rulers...lucky me...I got rulers.

Now please review, review and review.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

-

AN: O.K., so I wrote this last weekend but wasn't able to post it. Eh, I got sick last week. I went to the hospital and I learned I had gall blader stones, one of the stones got out and blocke...my pancreas or something like that...causing pacreatis. I was told I was lucky I didn't die. They wanted to take my gall bladder out but I didn't let them. I stayed in the hospital from Wed night, all the way to Tuesday. I couldn't eat or drink anything. I was on IV all that time. I missed two days of class room. I wanted to leave early on tuesday because I didn't want to miss my Lab wich was at 9:10am (good thing I only have that class on Tuesdays and not T. and Thr., or I would be in trouble.)...but I couldn't leave until the doctor came to talk to me and sign some papers, confirming that I was warned that I should have my gall bladder remove. Bla Bla Bla. Anyways...Sigh...I missed my lab...that was the only class I didn't want to miss. So right now, after showing proof that I was in the Hospital, I was given some time by the professors to catch up on my readings and exam. NOw I already made up for the lab, in another lab class. Thr. and Today was a 'holiday' for us, so I've been trying to catch up on my readings. I have 3 main classes that I have to catch up with. I will be taken the exam that I missed on Monday. So, yay for me! I was worried that I would have trouble catching up with my classes.

Either way, thank you for your support.

-Now to talk about Kabuto. WHY DID KABUTO GIVE HINATA CONDOMS!?

Obviously Kabuto knows that Orochimaru just wants Hinata to be pregnant and he knows that once he has what he wants from her...he will get rid of her.

This is the reason why Kabuto got mad at Hinata and Sasuke when he learned they were not using protection (Sasuke didn't even think about that...like duh!--I think that was obvious!). He is trying to prevent HInata from getting pregnant...as long as Orochimaru doesn't know...or he will get on trouble.

Even though he is acting all harsh with her...he trully cares for her.

----

SO, this is the inside thought note. ANY COMMENTS? REVIEW! (Sorry, but today I feel really chatty-like)


	12. Control

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to **xo-shoawtii-ox**

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 12**

**Control**

Hinata walked inside her room and found Sasuke still laying in the bed, sleeping. Slowly and quietly she walked up to the bed and started to crawl up the bed. Wincing and pausing every time the bed would screech, then she would wait until she was sure that Sasuke was still asleep. She glanced at the alarm clock and noticed it was 8:17am and was surprised that Sasuke was still asleep.

Deciding it was time for Sasuke to wake up, she stretched her hand out towards his sleeping form. "Sasuke?" Only to gasp as Sasuke suddenly gripped her wrist and pinned her to the bed in a blink of an eye.

"Where were you?" His eyes shone with anger, "I woke up and you were not here. Where were you?" He hissed the question out and his hold on her tighten.

"You are hurting me." She was not whinning but demanding him to let go of her wrist. Her eyes locked with his for a momment, waiting, till he complied. He lowered his sight and bit his lower lip in guilt; he had overreacted and hurted her. His eyes went up, meeting her gaze with a more tranquil look, "Where were you Hinata?" Sasuke's voice was now softer.

"Orochimaru wanted me to have a medical checkup." As soon as the word 'medical' came out of her lips he furrowed his brows with displeasure; he huffed, making him look like a bull ready to kill 'El matador'.

"You saw Kabuto?" He tried to relax a bit and not overreact. He did his best to control his rage, since he had already assumed she had seen Kabuto and was not pleased at all; he wanted to kill that bastard in that exact momment.

"Yes." The left side of his mouth twitch a bit with her answer. She did not denied it...which was good, because it meant she was being truthful. Yet, the thing that nerved him was that, she did not try to explain any further. Almost as if it was something without importance. He had warned Kabuto as well as her to stay away from each other...and they didn't. Fine, so they saw each other, but she should be explaining to him what happen between them or give an excuse as to why she saw him. Yeah, she told him Orochimaru wanted a medical checkup but he wanted to know if she was alone with Kabuto at any momment.

_'Control, control, don't overreact. Control, control.'_ He slightly wet his lips before asking anymore questions. He was still trying to put all of his interrogation questions in a simple...subtle way. He didn't want to be too obvious. Finally finding the correct words, he asked, "Did you two...talked a lot?"

Hinata turned her head slowly towards the left, evading his eyes. She couldn't tell him the truth, she was well aware that he would inquire more information if she said yes. So she opted to lie just a bit. "No." Sasuke wanted to know if she was lying or not but she was not looking at him in the eyes, so he had doubts that she was saying the truth. He touched her chin gently with his hand, ready to turn her head towards him; he wanted to meet her eyes and see either sincerity or falsehood, one of the two. Just as she felt his touch she said, "He didn't want to talk me...he ignored me. He was indifferent with me." She hoped this would calm Sasuke, which it did. Sasuke let go of her chin and immediately got off her. He knew deep inside that Hinata still had feelings for Kabuto. He had given a warning to the two, and Kabuto obviously took it seriously and Hinata was hurt. He felt bad that Hinata felt rejected and ignored but happy at the same time.

He sat up on the bed and looked at Hinata. "I am going training. If you want you can come with me and train or you can stay here."

"I'll go with you." She then sat up as well and looked at him. "I think we need to spend some time together." She might as well, since she did not want to spend the rest of the day locked up in the room.

Sasuke gaved her a faint smile and nodded, he then looked down for a bit, before pressing both his lips together. He was glad that she wanted to spend time with him, it gaved him hope and made him feel...wanted, loved and cared for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey, just got some free time and I started writting this chapter. Sorry because its really short but...hey..give me some credit...I at least wrote something...right?

Don't forget to review...all of my faithful SasuHina readers know that I love reviews, so please...review.

Thanks


	13. Hurtful words

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to: HopeoftheForgotten and everyone who review.

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** bad grammar and horrible spelling.

**Sasuke's reward**

**Chptr 13**

**Hurtful words**

Both Hinata and Sasuke had been training for almost an hour...or more like playing around. Every so often Sasuke would get Hinata in a very odd position and he would mutter, "We should try this in bed.", "Flexible, eh?" "Oh, I just can't wait till we try this move on bed."or "I want to have you in this position more often." His words making Hinata blush. Some other times, he would caress Hinata as he corrected her fighting stance; which he was currently doing.

"So," he ran his right rough hand along Hinata's right arm, "you need to have your right arm a little bit higher. Like this." As his hand reached her wrist, he lifted her arm higher. "Never keep your hand low, or you will look weak. When your arm is high, you show that your guard is always up."

A mischievous smirk appear on his face, "Now, about your stance..." He pressed his body closer to Hinata's back, his left hand then settled on the side of her waist, only to slowly start traveling down her outer thigh. When he felt Hinata shudder against his body, his smirk grew. He leaned his head near her ear, "Hinata," he didn't know why his voice had come out in such a husky tone, but it was doing wonders, since Hinata shiver a bit. "Hinata, you need to bend your knees, get into a lower position, in that way, you will be able to move quicker into any direction when an enemy attacks." She nodded, signaling that she understood, as a reward Sasuke place a soft kiss on the crook of her neck.

-clapping-

Both Sasuke and Hinata turned towards the place the clapping came from. There stood Orochimaru, clapping, a frown on his face.

"That is great training Sasuke...Hinata will definately learn if you continue training her that way." Orochimaru's tone of voice was full of sarcasm.

Sasuke immediately backed away from Hinata and glared at Orochimaru. Hinata knew the snake Sanin was mad, even though she didn' quite know why.

"You skipped your training session this morning, and now you are playing with Hinata? I thought you wanted to become strong Sasuke. I know you are excited with your new toy," Orochimaru smiled as he notice Hinata's eyes widen with his words, " yet that doesn't mean you have to forget your main goal."

Sasuke's glare disappear as Orochimaru's words sunk in. He had been slacking off lately...all because of Hinata. Ever since he first slept with her, she had been in his mind constantly and he wasn't able to concentrate. He had not notice that Hinata had suddenly become the center of his world; his brother and revenge forgetten; he had become weak...he had become obsess with Hinata. He was allowing his now awaken hormones to rule him. All he was thinking about was bedding Hinata, having her warm and sweaty body underneath him.

_'No...I can't let her weaken me...I have a goal...I have to get strong and kill Itachi...then comes love.' _"Tch," once more he glared at Orochimaru, "I haven't forgotten."

A fake smile appeared on Orochimaru's face, "Really? Hmn, well, it sure doesn't look that way. Let me tell you something Sasuke. I brought you a playmate, trying to help you obtain your second goal as you train for your first goal. Hinata is yours, do as you please with her...but since I already know what you want to do with her...I would recommend the night. During the night make her yours as many times as you please but during the day, you train. Is that understood, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was pissed, he was being treated as if he was a little boy. He did not like that at all, so he didn't answer.

"Sasuke...you need to learn how to control your hormones. If you can't controll them, how will you be able to have control in other things? Perhaps it would be wise for me take her away from you for a while. Perhaps keep her locked away and only giving her back to you during the nights would be a good plan of action."

"I am not being controlled by my hormones! You think Hinata will get on my way to obtain my goal? Well you are dead wrong!" Sasuke hissed at the sannin, "She is nothing to me, just a 'new toy', my 'playmate' as you so put it." Sasuke hissed as anger inspired him to continue, never noticing the hurt look on Hinata or her presence at all. "Do you seriously think I will die if I don't have Hinata? You got to be kidding me! You were the one that brought her to me in the first place, so what, its now my fault that my attention has 'diverted'? Its all your fault! I didn't want her since the very beggining but you insisted! So don't you dare try to blame this on me!"

A small smile slowly crept on dead pale skin, "Hmph." All that was needed to be said was said. Orochimaru turned around and left; knowing quite well that Sasuke would focus more on training.

Sasuke's heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the training room. Sasuke was full of rage, even after the retreat of the snake sannin. He was so envelope in his anger that he failed to notice that Hinata was still in the room. Only when she passed by him, towards the door, did he realize his actions. His words had been painful for Hinata. He looked at her retreating form with eyes full of guilt. He wanted to call out her name, yet, it was his damn pride that didn't allowed him.

He turned his eyes away from her retreating form, not wanting to see her anymore, not wanting to feel guilty and ashamed. As he heard Hinata's exit, he was determined to not let her distract him. He had a goal and he had to reach it, he had to kill Itachi. That old Sannin was right, he needed to focus and if that meant for him not see Hinata, then so be it.

-i-

...that night...

Hinata laid sideways in her..no...their bed, waiting for Sasuke to return. She had return to their room after the incident in the training room. She was well aware that Sasuke needed sometime alone to think. Orochimaru's words had impacted Sasuke deeply and he had spoken without thinking; deep inside, she wanted that to be the main reason why Sasuke said those hurtful words right in front of her.

She sighed and rolled to her other side. Quickly she glanced at the alarm clock, it was 11:51pm. Once more she sighed before rolling to her other side.

_'Sasuke always sleeps early' _she thought with a frown. Although it was soon replaced by a mischievous smile, _'exept those nights that we...'_ A deep blush formed on her face at the memory of those nights. She glanced at the door, hoping it would open, revealing Sasuke.

-i-

Hinata slowly open her eyes slowly before sitting up in bed. She scan the room for any sign of Sasuke, only for there to be none. According to the alarm clock it was little pass six in the morning. Once more she scan the room for any sign that Sasuke had been in the room, even if it was for a few seconds. Nothing. Defeated she drop into the bed as tears started welling in her eyes. Sasuke had not come all night. Her bottom lip started trembling and withins seconds she was sobbing.

-iIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi-

AN: Hey!!! I just to write this chapter. I got so many reviews asking me to update this fic. Thank you all for supporting me so much.

Now...let me explain what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. I have been writting Sasuke as someone who has constant mood swings. One momment he is all happy, the next he is mad and so on and so on. Sasuke has been way too overprotective of Hinata and has been spending most of his time with her. Obviously others besides Sasuke and Hinata would notice. I decided that it was time for Sasuke and Hinata to spend some time seperated. Besides...this seperation will only make things better in their relationship.

Till next chapter (which will be written after I get my good amount of reviews ;D).

Review Review Review

P.S.: I didn't have time to double check my work. I wrote it all in one sit.

P.S.S.: I usually don't rate my fics M, since I don't do...too graphic things...I only imply...sometimes. Anywho...if some people want me rate some of my fics M, then O.K., but not today! Thank you.


End file.
